Sinful Ghosts and Virtous Fairies
by YangDemonKing
Summary: Anti-Cosmo and Vlad Plasmius are in a missions to destroy the world with the help of the Seven Dark Spirits from the Abyss in the Ghost Zone, and Timmy and Danny join forces to save the world with the help of the Seven Light Spirits from the Sanctuary in the Fairy World. Will they be able to save the world? Or they will see it burn?


1

Fairies and Ghosts. Light and Darkness. Sin and Virtue. Two forces living within the same world.

The Fairy World, living place for the Fairly OddParents and a place of magic and light and there was a special place called the Sanctuary.

In there, 7 kind-hearted spirits existed and lived in harmony, but were not allowed to go out, since they boosted in an extreme ways the powers of those around them, either ghosts or fairies. They were exiled by the Big Dipper brigade, they didn't show too much resistance.

The Ghost Zone is a place of darkness and mystery, and in that place resided both, kind-hearted and evil ghosts, but there was a place called the Abyss.

The Abyss is a place where seven spirits reside, they are so evil that even Pariah Dark was afraid of them, it was them who forged the Ring and Crown that gave Pariah his power, at a cost of course, that cost being his own demise. Just like their counterparts, they are sealed away, for they can drain the powers from everyone around them and use them for their own.

These 7 dark spirits represent the needs of all mankind, while the other light spirits represent their restrictions, the dark ones being the instinct while the other ones being the reason. They were sealed by the same ghosts that, after them, sealed Pariah Dark.

The power is locked within, is not to be played with… it was a powerful weapon and Anti-Cosmo knew that.

"Well, here I am" he said with a mischievous smile on his face, he was at the entrance of the Abyss, but he didn't have enough power to open it, he needed a ghost, but there was no ghost that would team with him, he wanted to destroy the world as much villains wanted, but he wanted the world to be for both, ghosts and anti-fairies.

"Who goes there?!" a voice shouted from afar, anti-Cosmo fooped away, just then Walker flew where Anti-Cosmo was "I need more guards here… ugh…" he flew away and suddenly a black and blue ray of magic made him stop on his tracks.

"Well, well, well, who have we here?" Anti-Cosmo asked smiling with malice.

"A fairy?! You midget!" Walker shouted but his mouth was zipped with a movement of Anti-Cosmo's hand.

"Now, now we don't want to make a scene now would we? So tell me… where can I find a ghost that's so evil and holding a grudge so big that he'd help me release the Dark Seven?" Walker face was already white, but it had any color… it would have become pale "I remember this person who was going to destroy Earth, who was it? Vlad… Plasmius?" he said an unzipped Walker's mouth.

"I won't… YES!" Anti-Cosmo laughed and nodded.

"Perfect, do you know where he is?"

"He's in outer space! What are you doing?!" Walker was struggling to free himself from Anti-Cosmo's spell but with no use.

"Outer space, huh? Well he surely will be hard to find… unless…" he smiled wickedly and launched Walker to the Abyss' door, knocking him "I know of one hunter that will tell me where he is" and fooped away with Skullker.

Meanwhile, Vlad was floating around in space, bored and counting how many stars were around him.

"Three billion, five hundred and sixty two million, four hundred thousand, six hundred and sixty two…" he said unamused when suddenly a little fella with bat wings, a classy hat and monocular appeared in front of him.

"Hello Vlad, I am Anti-Cosmo, one of the Anti-OddParents, and I'm here to offer you a deal" Vlad raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"What kind of deal exactly?" he said rubbing his hands in excitement.

"One to take revenge on all planet Earth and retrieve it for ghosts and fairies alike" Vlad looked at the little fella puzzled.

"Fairies exist?"

Anti-Cosmo sighed and nodded, he would have to explain some things on his way to Earth, but they would rule over the Earth and watch it burn.


End file.
